The Imprint
by ilovemilk16
Summary: Renesmee is mentally and physically 17. With Jacob forever at her side Renesmee realises she cannot live without him. Jacob Black has loved Renesmee since day one and feels like now's the time to tell her about imprinting. But how will Renesmee react to being the only one who didn't know about this? Jacob and Renesmee. rated M x
1. Chapter 1

**Renesmee Cullen x**

_Hey guys this is my first fanfic on here so please go easy on me. If you like the story and have time please review and it'll make me the happiest girl in the world! Sadly I own nothing except for the storyline! Enjoy :) x_

Renesmee's**P.O.V**

I couldn't sleep. I was just too wide awake! Tomorrow Jacob had promised to take me cliff diving. What could I say? I was an adrenaline junkie who was willing to throw myself off a cliff just for the Hell of it. Jake had told me about my mum diving from the very same cliff not so long ago.

"As scary as Hell but a total rush," (New Moon) He'd said with a wicked grin.

If Jake could do it when he was human I was pretty damn sure I could manage it as part vampire. Truth was I loved spending time with Jacob. He did strange things to my heart and made me smile even when I felt like shit.

I remember the first time I'd had my period. Jake could smell it obviously (Gross I know but you get used to not having many secrets around here) and treated me like royalty. Buying me chocolate, watching soppy movies with me and putting up with my moodswings. Being part vampire, not only were my senses heightened but my emotions were too.

But Jake could always put a smile on my face and that's probably why I love him so mu...WAIT.

I love Jacob. I can't believe it - I'm _actually_ in love with Jacob Black. Well Shit - what do I do now?

I couldn't tell him! Thank god mum had taught me to raise a sheild up against Dad or I'm pretty sure Jacob wouldn't wake up tomorrow. That would be a tradgedy.

Dad and Jacob got along fine but even the slightest attention from boys aimed my way made him clench his teeth a growl. In fact _both _of them did that! I remember last year at school before the summer holiday's had started Mitchel Gates patted my arse and Jacob nearly ripped his hand off. It was hot the way he defended me but annoying too. I could take care of myself and Jacob had a tendency to be overprotective with me.

All the girls drooled over Jake when he came to pick me up from school on his sleek black motorbike. Try as they might not one of them could gouge a reaction out of him. Eventually they all gave up and settled on just staring at him. Pathetic I know but let's be honest - Jacob _was _gorgeous!

If I wanted tomorrow to come quicker I'd have to shut my eyes and will myself to sleep. Squeezing them shut I forced myself to sleep. I dreamt of a giant russet wolf and chocolate brown eyes. Running my dream hands through his soft fur I buried my face into the side of his neck - perfectly at peace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cliffdiving**

_Hey guys, if you like this story please R&R and I promise I will write every night. Thanks :) x_

**Jacob's P.O.V**

I woke up early, showered and got dressed for the day. I'd promised to take Renesmee cliffdiving.

Hopefully she wouldn't end up with a near death experience like her mother did - Bella would kill me and I'm pretty sure Edward would be more than happy to dispose of my body.

I'd started to notice a change in Renesmee - and not just physically. I'd have to be a complete and utter shitbrain to not realise how gorgeous she was. She'd always been beautiful but now...she was breathtaking. She had become more mature and seemed to have finally found who she truly was.

I could feel the imprint relationship start to tilt towards romantic rather than friendly or brotherly. Obviously she didn't feel the same way. She couldn't - could she? I guess it didn't matter just yet. At the end of the day she still had a choice.

I chose the black motorbike I knew she loved and rode it out of the reservation - Finally stopping a quarter of a mile away from the Cullen's house. Edward did not approve of Nessie going on what he called _A good for nothing piece of death forged in metal. _Edward did like using big words - it probably had something to do with him being so goddamn ancient.

Nessie and I could travel a quarter of a mile in minutes. It was mainly so Edward didn't hear the engine and know I'd taken her out on it. I could get in a lot of trouble for doing this but it made Nessie happy so...what else could I say?

Running the rest of the way to the house after carefully concealing my bike within the tree's, I chappped the door. I heard someone padding down the stairs before Nessie opened the front door. I stood there, just staring at her. Was it possible for her to get even more beautiful?

I watched as she suppressed a smirk and shut the door behind her.

"So, are we going?" She asks excitedly.

"Oh...um - yeah." I stutter.

Pulling myself together I walked back in the direction of the bike with Nessie chatting away at my side. I liked listening to her. She was quite chatty but in a way it made her even cuter. Most guys would hate it but obviously I wasn't most guys, considering that I transformed into a giant dog and killed vampires daily.

We were silent on the way to the cliff's. Funny thing was, the silence didn't even feel awkward. It was weird how comfortable we were even in utter silence - not once have I ever felt uncomfortable around Nessie.

Cutting the engine we both hopped off the bike and I watched with amusement as Nessie peeked over the side of the cliff. Her mother would have shit herself just looking over the edge - the only reason Bella had managed it was because she was running solely on adrenaline at the time. Nessie however was always up for doing new and scary stuff like this. "You wanna go first?" She asks grinning widely.

Nodding I gave her a wolfish smile before peeling off my top and diving headfirst off the cliff. If it wasn't for my werewolf heat I'd be chilled to the bone in the fridgid water. Nessie whooped and cheered from the top as I surfaced. I watched as she took a deep breath and jumped.

Landing beside me Nessie rose to the surface. She was laughing like mad and tried to pull her wet hair away from her face. "That was incredible!" She giggled. "Can we go again?"

"Are you not cold?" I ask smiling back at her.

"Part vampire Jake. Not as fragile as I look."

I chuckled, "Fine."

I couldn't tell you how many times we dived off that cliff. Finally starting to feel the effects of the cold, Nessie hopped onto the bike and we set off for my house. Still living with my father, Nessie and I sat in one of the cars inside my garage. Nessie wrapped herself up in a white fluffy towel I'd retrieved from the house - her wet clothes clinging to her skin. The white top she wore had gone see through and I had to force myself to look anywhere _but _at her chest.

Turning on the heater and the radio we sat in the car singing at the top of our voices to all the songs. She cuddled into my side and sighed happily as she snuggled in closer to my heat.

"Thanks for taking me cliffdiving," Nessie whispered.

"No problem." Suddenly her lips were all I could think about. I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to hold her in my arms and never let her go. I wanted her to be mine and for me to be her's for all of eternity. I couldn't imagine life without her.

Slowly she lifted up her head. Looking me in the eyes she smiled softly - I couldn't take my eyes off of her lips.

Her eyes potrayed so many mixed emotions that I honestly couldn't desipher what she was feeling. I would have leaned in for the kiss and rendered her powerless against my lips - but the radio which had fallen silent suddenly flew into life again, greeting us with the newest headlines in it's usual annoyingly cheery voice. It ruined the moment completely.

"I'd better take you home," I muttered.

She nods slowly and moves away. Clipping on her seatbelt she sighs and rests her head against the window.

Pulling myself together I start up the car and take her home - the whole drive there I couldn't help but think what could have actually happened if that damn radio hadn't ruined it.

_R&R :) x_


End file.
